


When The Skies Are Dyed Red With The Blood I've Shed

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: The Prince and The Pirate [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate AU, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Bucky Barnes is a notorious pirate who is in love with Prince Steven of Ireland. Cue angsty confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Skies Are Dyed Red With The Blood I've Shed

Captain Barnes stands at the wheel of his ship, The Winter Soldier, looking out over the vibrant blue ocean. His crew are hurrying and bustling about on the lower deck, being bossed around by the Captain's the loyal first-mate. The first-mate stops a cabin boy with light brown hair, and balls his shirt up in a fist. The boy is told off about some dirt that he hadn't cleaned up. Barnes shakes his head at his second in command.

"Natasha," He calls and waits until she locks eyes with him, "We're setting sail for Ireland."

She narrows her eyes, giving him a once over, "Why? I thought we were going to London?" 

"We are. But I wanna pay someone a visit first." The captain smirks, turning the ship slightly right, in the direction of their destination.

Natasha nods, a matching smirk emerging on her pretty face, "Sure thing Cap."

~~~

Captain Barnes walks the streets of Ireland, his expensive blue coat swaying around his knees. Merchants line the way, creating a distinct path through the lively town.

"So where're we goin'?" Natasha asks her boss, struggling to keep up with his long strides, "You said we were visitin' someone?"

"No I didn't." At his first-mate's confused look, the Captain stops walking abruptly, making a guy behind him stumble and curse. "You're gonna stay and make sure those fools don't get themselves killed." Barnes orders, his eyes going cold and hard. Natasha knew to listen to him.

"Yeah, of course." And she leaves, pushing through the crowd that pushes her back. 

Captain Barnes carries on his journey, passing all of the market stalls and street performers that call out to him, trying to entice him. One stall, that sold art supplies, catches his eye. He steps towards it, then looks over at the building he was heading to.

"Those paints, how much are they?" He asks the lady, distracted by the bright colours in her hair.

"2 shillings" She answers in a rough cackly voice.

Barnes shakes his head in disbelief, "So much for some measly paints?!" He says, but gives the lady the money anyway.

"These are state of the art, good sir," the woman smiles, handing him the woden box of supplies, "this brand of paints is used by the  prince himself!" 

Bucky scoffs as he walks away and murmurs under his breath,"Yeah I know."

~~~

"Cap'n." Barnes says, entering the dark drawing room of the palace. Paintings hang from every wall, of the royal family, the palace - and Captain Barnes.

"Captain." Military Captain Rogers breathes, a little taken aback at having seen his old friend. "I didn't know you were back."

The pirate smirks, taking a few steps towards the prince, closing the gargantuan space between them. The latter's eyes are trained on the patterns on the tiled floor, rather than the pirates clear blue eyes that burn into the right side of his skull.

"Thought I'd surprise you." The Captain's voice is low, teasing, as his hand rests on the prince's wiry stomach, "I've missed you, Stevie."

At the nickname, Steve's eyes shoot upwards, finding the Captain's; the deep ocean finding the clear sky,

"I missed you too, Bucky." He chokes, surprising the pirate with a sudden hug, wrapping thin arms around broad shoulders.

"Who wouldn't." Bucky jokes earning a slap on the back from Steve.

When the two men separate, Steve's face is hard and serious, "You shouldn't be here. Last time you were in Ireland you stole 100,000€ from my fathers bank. He wants your head on a silver platter."

"Yeah and I want you naked on my bed surrounded by 100 million bucks but we can't all get what we want." 

Steve blushes, turning away, hitting Bucky's shoulder playfully. 

"Why are you here, Buck?" 

Bucky exhales slowly, bringing one strong hand to caress the prince's.

"Like I said, I miss you. I love you Stevie." 

"I love you too." Steve sighs, looking up at Bucky with watery eyes, "Which is why you have to go. Before my father kills you. He probably already knows you're here." 

"Most likely," Bucky replies nonchalant, "But I'd risk all of my treasure and my life to see you one more time. I'd walk the plank if I had to." 

Steve smiles sadly at Bucky's ridiculousness, resting his blond head on the pirate's hard chest. 

"I wish it wasn't like this." 

Bucky's heart lurches at the strain in Steve's voice, "It doesn't have to be." 

Steve furrows his eyebrows, unmoving except to lift his head from where it's nestled in Bucky's coat. He doesn't answer.

"I mean... We don't have to be apart." 

"I don't see how... You'd be dead or in prison if you stayed here."

"Then we won't." Bucky says, "Stay here."

Steve laughs semi-mockingly, disbelieving of Bucky's naive nature.

"Bucky I can't leave." He says still laughing slightly, "I'm the prince of Ireland! The heir to the throne! I can't run around playing pirates just because you ask me to."

 "I don't expect you to leave because I asked!" Bucky hits back, "I expected you to leave because you love me. Because you wanna be with me."

Steve sighs, putting his arms around Bucky once again, "I always wanna be with you, Bucky. But I can't, I have a duty. You spoiled all hope of us being together when you stole the money ad killed my soldiers." 

Bucky pulls away, angered and hurt, "So it's my fault now? I brought this upon myself? If I had just being a good little bitch I would be able to spend my life with you?!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Buck. But you know my father-" 

"Your father is a tyrant! And I can't wait for the day you take the throne!"

"On that day my father would be dead!"

"Exactly!" 

Steve looks at Bucky, stunned that he'd dare say such a thing. He steps back, away from the pirate, and his expression contorts with a rainbow of emotions.

"The world would be better off without men who would rather see people die than lose some riches."

"You stole 100 grand!"

"Yeah because 100 grand from 100 billion really makes a difference!" Bucky scoffs sarcastically.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Steve's voice is quiet, defeated.

"My old man stole some bread from your palace kitchens once... You know what happened?"

"What?"

"Your dad had him hanged."

Bucky has tears in his eyes now, and his hands are shaking.

"When I first met you, I couldn't believe that you were his son. That someone so evil, so heartless, could produce an angel like you." Bucky exhales, "I love the fact that you love me, Stevie. The fact that of all the people in the world, it's me you chose. That fact alone is a reminder that you're nothing like him."

Bucky doesn't know when Steve had started crying, but the blond's eyes are a bloodshot red colour and his cheeks are stained with tears.

"Okay." He says softly.

"Okay what?" Bucky asks.

"Okay I'll go with you."

~~~

"So why is the prince of Ireland here?" Natasha says, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You remember how I told you I was visiting someone? He's that someone."

"Still doesn't explain why he's on our ship."

" _Steve's_  on _my_ ship, because he's not gonna be a prince anymore. He's coming with us."

"And what makes you think he's cut out for this life? What makes you think he even wants to be here?" 

Bucky smiles a slow smile, and looks toward Steve, who talking to some members of the crew. He's smiling a radiant smile which makes the blue of his eyes pop out against the white of his shirt. He makes Bucky's heart race.

"Love makes us do crazy things."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should write a prequel to this? Comment and let me know! x


End file.
